Inkyuloid
|- | colspan="6" | |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: INKYUTAU (utau created by inkyuma) |- | align="center" |GENDER |is an android, and therefore genderless, but is designed to respond to "he" | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |G2~A4 | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | N/A |- | align="center" |AGE | 6''' '''(has the appearance of aproximatley 17) | align="center" |GENRE |any | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |RIGHT HERE! |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |1lb | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |small handheld mic | align="center" |CREATOR |'Inkyuma' |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |5"4 | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |Inkyuma | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |N/A |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |21 oct 2158 | align="center" |LIKES | cute guys cats hugs/cuddling | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |N/A |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |10 june 2015 | align="center" |DISLIKES | thunder when people mistake his antennas for bug or alien antennas | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |N/A |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: entirely harmless. enjoys a quiet and conflict-free lifestyle. he knows how to control his temper, but has no problem sticking up for himself. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: white with hints of mousy blonde Eye color: red Dress/Clothes: military style jacket over a red shirt. has a bow around his neck. wears mittens sometimes (sometimes = when inkyuma can't be asked to draw hands) Nationality/Race: made in brittain 'headphones: '''teal headphones built into his body. they have antennas poking out of each side Voice Configuration Inkyuloid's voicebank is currently a CV Japanese voicebank encoded in hiragana''. he is able to end his syllables with a breath sound, or release by adding "息" (iki) to the end of a vowel for more info on breath endings, click here a VCV is in the works Usage * you are allowed to create whatever content you want with him, including themes of gore or adult content (just, y'know, don't use him to voice your hatred for black people or whatever. i know you wouldn't, but some people are fugged up). * however, you cannot make a pitchloid using him. (it's fine if you change the pitch for a song, but don't put the pitchloid up for download) * you CANNOT redistribute his voicebank under any circumstance * if you use inkyuloid for anything, please link it to inkyuma via their tumblr! (this isn't mandatory, i'd just like to see you guys' stuff) Gallery (these pictures are all drawn by inkyuma, but if you do fanart, i'll happily add it to the gallery) Inkyuloid fall.png Inkyuloid official.png inkyuloid promo.png|inkyuloid promotional art Download go to Inkyuloid's website! version 1.1 is released! this bank is a complete re-record, and adds extra sounds previously missing from the original bank. click here for the list of updates VCV has been recorded, and is being oto'd. (VCV HAS BEEN SET BACK, DUE TO THE CREATOR DECIDING TO RE RECORD. I'M AFRAID YOU'LL HAVE TO BE PATIENT) Songs Meltdown (originally sung by kagamine rin) (this is sung with the 1.0 bank, and is really choppy) miracle miracle paint (originally sung by hatsune miku) this was made to showcase the 1.1 update Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Android Category:UTAUloids from the UK Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from UK Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Made in Britain Category:Japanese-British voicebanks Category:Deep Vocals Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom